Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Freeflare
Summary: Mark has an encounter with a vampire one night & now has to deal with all the pros & cons of being one himself. What happens when Wade offers to help satisfy some of those vampiric urges?
1. Chapter 1

Mark pulled his hood up &amp; hurried to his car so as not to get completely soaked. It hadn't been raining when he drove to the store, damn it. Of course he hadn't brought an umbrella either. He made it to his car &amp; quickly got inside where it was dry. He tossed the snacks he'd bought into the passenger's seat &amp; started the car driving out of the parking lot. He sniffed a bit hoping he wouldn't caught a cold again, he needed to record videos in the morning.

Mark was distracted enough that he almost didn't see the figure that stumbled out into the street in front of him. Thankfully though, he did. If not at the last second. He nearly stomped his foot down on the brake pedal in order not to run this person over. His heart was beating quite fast from the near tragedy. He sat there for a moment letting his mind catch up before he unbuckled his seat belt &amp; got out of his car.

"Hey!" he walked towards the person seeing them sway a bit. It almost looked like they were about to collapse in a heap on the asphalt.

"Are you okay?"

As he got closer &amp; thanks to his headlights, he saw the person was dressed all in dark colors with a hoodie to shield them from the rain most likely. It didn't seem like Mark would be getting an answer, maybe they were just too out of it to respond. His biggest concern was if they needed medical attention. Once he put a hand on their shoulder they finally turned their head a bit to look at him. But they were wearing sunglasses so he couldn't a good look at them. All he could tell was that this seemed to be a guy &amp; he was really pale. Maybe he was sick.

"Hey...handsome..."

Mark paused hearing him speak, his voice was hoarse. "Are you hurt? Should I take you to the hospital?"

The man took a moment to reply &amp; just nodded his head.

Mark gave a nod in return &amp; gestured to his car. "Okay, get in." He turned heading back to the driver's door when he felt the man grab him from behind. Mark grunted &amp; struggled against him, but some how this guy seemed to be stronger than him.

The man pulled Mark's hood back &amp; grabbed a handful of his hair forcing his to tilt his head back.

"What the fuck?!" Mark continued to struggle even though it didn't seem to make a difference. He couldn't really see the man's face the way he was positioned. He froze when he felt a sharp pain in his neck &amp; gasped. Had he been stabbed? No... He felt the man's mouth against his neck &amp; his wet, hot tongue stroking against the skin his lips enveloped. This guy bit him? Mark winced unable to think about why when the throbbing from the wound started to become...pleasant. Actually it was more than pleasant. It felt downright pleasurable. Mark gripped the man's arm that was wrapped around his chest as he started breathing heavy. He was pretty sure he could feel the man sucking blood out of the wound he'd made. After some time of standing there in the rain, Mark lost the ability to hold back the soft noises he had started to make. He found he was beginning to feel weak &amp; numb all over. His eyelids drooped as he trembled uncontrollably. "S-Sto...stop..." it was barely above a whisper. His whole body felt heavy, too heavy to move. He ended up relying entirely on this man in order to stay upright. The next thing Mark felt was the man removing his mouth from his neck cold. He couldn't really think straight, he almost felt like he was going to pass out at any minute. The man actually guided him back to his car helping him into the driver's seat.

Mark grimaced &amp; tried to focus on staying awake. He looked at the man trying to get a good look at him, but instead he got a bloody wrist pressed against his lips. He couldn't even comprehend all this right now, all he knew was he didn't want to be tasting someone's blood. He didn't have a choice though since this man forced him to open his mouth. Mark tried to push the man away, however he was stopped easily enough in his current state. The coppery taste started to fill his mouth &amp; as much as he wanted to just spit the blood out he couldn't. Some how it was like he was being offered a cold glass of water after walking for days through a desert. The hand he hand been using to try to shove the man away instead gripped onto his arm. All too soon the man pulled his cut wrist away leaving Mark still weak &amp; wanting more. He came to his sense just a bit the door was shut. He blinked &amp; looked out the window only to see the man was gone. There was no trace of him except for the wound on Mark's neck.

Mark creased his eyebrows completely at a loss for what had just happened. The first thing that came clearly to his foggy mind was that he needed to get back to his apartment. So he drove his car the rest of the way home &amp; half stumbled into the building. He was definitely taking the elevator. He just needed to make it to his apartment, thankfully Bob &amp; Wade had come over for a visit. He got out of the elevator once he reached his floor &amp; leaned against the wall as he shuffled towards his door. His breaths were coming in exhausted pants as he reached the door. Before he could even retrieve his keys, the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hey, Wade..."

"Mark, what the hell happened to you?"

Mark looked up rather dazedly at his friend, "Not sure..."

"Let him in, Wade." Bob said getting up to come see what was wrong.

Wade stepped aside letting Mark sort of shuffle in. He could see his friend was drenched &amp; actually looked like he was ill. As soon as Mark pulled his hood back Wade's concern skyrocketed. "You're bleeding."

Mark paused &amp; looked at Wade, he reached a hand up to his neck. He felt two puncture wounds there, he figured he must look like someone ripped his throat open with how bad the rain made the blood look.

"Jesus, Mark." Bob grabbed a towel &amp; pressed it against the wounds, "You need to sit down or something before you collapse." He guided his unsteady friend over to the couch letting him sit down.

Mark sat down &amp; leaned back to relax now that he was safe. At least from someone attacking him that is. But he felt weak, as if he were really sick &amp; deprived of nutrition.

Wade came over with the first aid kit, "Let me see."

Bob pulled the towel back so Wade could get a better look at the wounds. It looked a lot better without all the watered down blood.

Mark watched Wade with half lidded eyes, when Wade leaned in close to examine his neck Mark swore he could hear the blood coursing in his body. Particularly in his neck. He didn't even realize he was staring at Wade's neck till he pulled back with a look of deep concern &amp; even some fear. Mark creased his eyebrows seeing both of them stare at him, "What?"

It didn't seem like Wade could talk at the moment so Bob did. "Mark...did you know, you have fangs..."

Mark blinked in confusion, maybe he hadn't heard him right. He reached a hand up to his mouth touching his teeth with his thumb. He was surprised to find that he did indeed have fangs on either side of his top two front teeth.

"And...your...your eyes..." Wade added handing his his phone.

Mark took the phone &amp; looked at his reflection, he saw his eyes were an icy blue color. And in general he looked...dead. He swallowed unsurely &amp; looked to his friends. None of them seemed to know what to do or had any answers.

In the next hour or two, Bob searched the internet to figure out what the hell was going on. They came to the conclusion, though a bit hesitant to do so, that Mark had been bitten by &amp; had been turned into a vampire. Now came a more difficult question.

"How are you going to...eat?"

Mark looked at Wade &amp; shook his head. "I'm not."

"Mark, I'm not an expert on vampirism but I'm pretty sure that if you don't drink blood when you need it you'll die...again." Bob said.

"Oh okay, then why don't you just let me you bite you?" Mark crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hell no, I don't even like getting blood drawn with a needle."

"You can drink mine."

Mark creased his eyebrows &amp; looked at Wade like he had just suggested they get a pet unicorn. "Are you serious?"

Wade shifted &amp; nodded, "Yeah...it's not like you can just pick some off the street. What would you even say? Excuse me, will you let me bite you &amp; drink your blood?"

Mark pressed his lips together, there was some part of him that actually liked the idea of Wade willingly giving him blood. But rationally he didn't want to hurt his friend.

Wade seemed to see his hesitation &amp; gestured to Bob, "Bob can can tell you stop if it goes too far."

Bob nodded in agreement with this, it would at least be some what controlled.

Mark looked at them considering this, honestly he was too weak &amp; hungry to argue. He nodded softly &amp; pushed himself up to sit upright. He watched Wade sit down next to him &amp; focused at his neck when he tilted his head. Mark felt his fangs practically ache, he put a hand on Wade's shoulder. He leaned in &amp; pressed his mouth to the exposed skin. He slowly licked at Wade's pulse point feeling the warmth from him. He carefully sank his fangs into Wade &amp; wrapped his lips around the fresh wounds letting the blood run into his mouth.

Mark heard Wade let out a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes involuntarily shivering at the taste &amp; the sensation that Wade's blood seem to give him. He moved his other hand to the back of Wade's head to hold onto him. It seemed that Wade was experiencing the same thing Mark did when he'd been bitten. Every beat of Wade's heart just seemed to increase the pleasure humming in his body. All too soon Mark felt Bob touch his shoulder. Somewhat reluctantly Mark removed his mouth from Wade's neck after he did his best to lick the puncture wounds closed.

Bob looked at Mark finding that he looked a lot better. His skin had more color to it, his eyes were back to their normal brown &amp; his fangs had retracted.

Mark seemed to notice this too. He looked at Wade not realizing he had managed to get half way onto his lap. "Are you okay?"

Wade felt a bit dazed &amp;...well he had to cross his legs but he nodded. "Yeah...just a little lightheaded. What about you?"

Mark shifted back into his own spot blushing a bit, "Better." He looked at Wade, "Thanks."


End file.
